


Between The Three of Us

by Artisanthemage



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Detailed smut, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Threesome - F/M/M, Uh just the smut you expect from me lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artisanthemage/pseuds/Artisanthemage
Summary: Uh...You have a threesome with the General and the Commander





	

The collar’s chain connecting you to Kylo was something new, so were the binds that force your hands in place behind your back, as well as the small black dormant vibrator inside of you. Kylo with cock ring on him. Only you were blindfolded in this moment. Both of you bare and sitting on your legs on the floor of the General's quarters. You could feel the riding crop he had tuck away trace your cheek. He was leaning forward sitting on the edge of his bed. “Kiss.” He pulled down the chain of Kylo and your collar forcing you both forward. Kylo gladly kissed you without hesitation, he always kissed you like this with such vigor and messness. Hux watched with his head to the side, you moaned softly as you and Kylo’s tongues fought for dominance which you won and got to explore his mouth first. “ _ That’s enough.”  _ Hux yanked Kylo’s and your hair back parting your lips from him. A groan, more like a desperate whimper came from the Commander, Hux made a ‘tsk’ sound at that, “Will have your chance to have her again, Ren.” The dark Jedi glared at him. Hux hit him across the face with the riding crop, “ _ Careful, Ren.”  _ You flinch at the sound that the riding crop made when it hit skin, Hux petted your hair to relax you again. General Hux wasn’t a cruel Dom with you, in fact he was gentle with you. With Kylo it was a different story due to their Alpha male complex, Hux and Kylo were always fighting for dominance in and out of the bedroom. Kylo was more of a switch than Hux though. Hux pulled his hand away from you once he deemed it alright. The sound of a zipper being pulled down cause a delightful shiver down your back. “Why don’t you both work on this, hm?” The chain pulled Kylo and you close to what Hux wanted you both to work on. 

A long heavy groan came from his throat as both his little pets licked his cock. Kylo’s tongue working from the bottom up to the tip and yours working tip down. He watched intensely at you both admiring his ability to have both Kylo and yourself submissive to him. He fell back on his bed when you took him in your mouth which he rewarded with turning on the vibrator inside of you. The mix  vibrations of you moans and Kylo bolding nipping at his cock, caused him to arch his back off the bed. Sweat now developing on his forehead as now your mouth on him was switch with Kylo’s mouth. You were rocking your hips forward needing more than the toy inside of you. Hux purposelessly lowered the setting causing a loud cry from you.  _ “Not yet, kitten.”  _ You nodded and worked with Kylo to get Hux off. Curses pass Hux’s lips now. He sat up to unclip the chain connecting you to Kylo. “If Ren makes me cum I will allow you to cum as well.” Kylo eyes looked up at Hux as if telling him that he was accepting the challenge. You knew it was more to it than that. The vibrator was suddenly put on its highest setting. “But you must not cum before me, kitten.” He looked down at Kylo, “Pleasure her as well.” Next you felt the Force work on your clit causing you fall back on the floor curled up. Drool dripping from the side of your mouth and on to the floor, your sexual fluid dripping down your legs. You were very vocal as well while you tried holding back the build up of your orgasm. “Please Commander!” You shout out. Kylo’s mouth worked vigorously on Hux’s cock trying to get the other man to off. Hux was good at this game, he could hold himself back for at as long as humanly possible. His hand moved around Kylo’s hair, tossing it around before gripping it and pushing Kylo's head further down so he could deepthroat him. “ _ That's it just like that.”  _ A sigh of praise caused Kylo own cock to twitch in delight. 

Your moans and words of desperation made Kylo work harder to give Hux what he wanted. Using the Force on the General caressing his balls, teeth touching the right nerves, swirling his tongue the right way. All skills earn from five years of working with the General. Hux pulled out from the jedi slayer’s mouth, stood up grabbing himself pumping his cock, “Open.” Kylo did not like when Hux cummed on his face, it was hard to get the stuff out of his hair. Kylo closed his eyes and opened his mouth. A long mix of groans and moans could be heard now. Hux spilled himself on Kylo's face and you spilled out all over your thighs so much that the small toy was pushed out on the floor. You were shaking slightly, breathing heavily through your mouth. Hux and Kylo enjoyed the sight.  _ “Take her until I tell you to stop.”  _ The redhead order while tucking himself away. Walking over to you taking you in his arms then sitting back on the bed with your weak form on his lap. He pulled the vibrator out of you tossing it away, batteries now dead. Then removing the blindfold. Kylo’s hands behind his back where released by Hux. Your rested head rested on Hux’s shoulder, breath on his neck. A crack moan from you and animalistic groan from Kylo as he entered you. “So good.” His head against Hux’s. The General spoke as he kissed your exposed neck, “ _ Look at what you do to him, (Name).”  _ Your eyes fluttered open and looked over at the Commander. Semi-dry cum mix with sweat, eyes closed, lips parted. “ _ You do that to him.”  _ Hux kissed your cheek as you moaned. You backside rubbed against Hux's pants as Kylo thrust into you relentlessly. 

You started to lose your voice, mind fogged with lust, your lower region burned and ached after already five orgasms. You felt bad for Kylo through because the cock ring didn't allow him to cum. Hux kept whispering dirty words in your ear, describing how you looked to them. Kylo face now had some tears down his cheek,  _ “Damnit Hux! Kriff!”  _ He voice growling as you clench to him again making this your sixth orgasm. You let out a silent scream, eyes rolling back to your head, body giving up what it could. Hux caught you as you passed out in his arms. Kylo breathing ragged, “(Name)?” He touched your face. “Don't worry she's just passed out.” Kylo looked at you then and pulled out of you, his cock covered with your cum. Hux laid you down besides him and immediately after Kylo was on him.

* * *

 

You woke up light headed trying to remember where you are for a second.  _ General Hux’s quarters,  _ you remember and relax against the bed. “ _ H-Hux.”  _ You almost forgot Kylo was here with you to this time. You sat up slowly on the bed to see what the other two men in the room or rather what they weren't doing. You have seen Kylo and Hux have sex before so the scene before you wasn't new to you. Kylo’s pressing Hux against the wall, the General’s pants lowered so Kylo could be inside of him. Hux's hand on Kylo hip digging his nail into the Force user’s skin so hard blood was leaking out. Kylo's hand on Hux's throat choking him slightly. You didn't understand why they never  **_tired_ ** to have normal vanilla sex with each other but guess hate sex was good enough for them. Kylo shoved Hux to the ground after pulling out of him,  _ “Open wide, General.”  _ Hux snarled keeping his mouth closed when Kylo turned him around to cum on his face as payback for before. Kylo let out a long loud groan as he finished jerking himself off until he was soft in his hand. Kylo sat down on bed near you offering his hand that you gladly took cleaning his mess. When he deemed it clean he took his hand away, he recovered quicker than you or Hux, he got dress, taking off the collar Hux made him wear and the wrist binds. “Thank you for the evening entertainment, General Hux.” He had a smirk on his face as Hux was using his undershirt to wipe his face. He looked at you giving you a long deep kiss, “I’ll see you later.” He whispered against your lips. “Yes, Commander Ren.” Ren then left while putting his mask on. 

Now this left only Hux and you alone. Hux sat on the end of the bed taking off his pants completely, folding them and placing them on the bed. He looked at you from over his shoulder, “Are you okay?” Hux unlike Kylo would check on you status after sexual intercourse especially if you passed out from it. Though Kylo did check you if you were out longer than thirty minutes. That happened once. You nodded and clawed over to him, “Yes, sir.” You kissed the back of his shoulder. He found your need for having and giving affection similar to a cat. Once you rolled your tongue to make a purring sound when you had sex with him. Thought of the way you smiled while leaning back as you rode him spike his desire for you.  _ “On your back.”  _ You blinked for a second as if unsure that you heard him right then you were quickly showed that you were right. He pinned you down, “ _ Open and wrap your legs around my waist _ .” You never disobeyed his order both outside and in the bedroom. You were slow to do it since your body was still sore which why Hux didn't demand you to hurry up. “ _ Ready?”  _ Always the gentleman. You nodded then toss your head back gasping for air when he thrust into you. His groan wasn't loud like Kylo's but still just as delicious to hear. His hands held yours as he moved inside of you keeping you focus on him in every way. His thrust like Kylo were brutal and moved inside of you in all the right ways. You didn't need the redhead to touch your clit due the overstimulation Hux and Kylo put you though.  _ “S-Sir-- Ah, can't.”  _ You spoke trying to not hold back so you could cum with him. Hux's head laid besides yours, “S-sh,” He sat up having to let go of your hands to use the to hold himself up so he could watch you come undone by him. “ _(Name)."_

You called him by his first name, only you are to call him Armitage in moments like these in the bedroom. He closed his eyes briefly as he came inside of you. Hux wasn't every vocal about his release, so all you had was just the look of bliss to know you helped him reach this point.

 

Warmth was all you could feel now. The warmth of the air, the General’s cum leaking out of you, even the warmth of the General's thumb on you cheek rubbing a small circle. He laid besides you holding close to him on the bed. Kylo wasn't into cuddling or even laying in the same bed with you after sex. Only Hux provided you with this minor moment of relaxation and aftercare. You looked at him seeing his eyes closed as he started to fall asleep. You moved to get up and leave him but his grip tighten quickly. “You will stay here until told otherwise, Officer.” Your heart fluttered and your cheek turned red. He wanted you here. To stay here with him.  You smiled and nuzzled his chin, “Yes, sir.” 


End file.
